


Silence

by TobyJoeArmstrong



Category: Green Day
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, Time Travel AU, time travle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobyJoeArmstrong/pseuds/TobyJoeArmstrong
Summary: Time travel au requested by Anonymous





	

Time travel was fucking stupid, Billie thought. He hated it. What the fuck was so great about it? And even if it was all that great, why did THEY have to be a time traveler? They were kind of perfect, too. It would've been fine if they were just another heartbreaker, but this one was actually amazing. Billie hated it. 

There were times that were good, sure, like when they were able to stay just long enough to see one of Green Day's shows, but as soon as Billie Joe found them, they were gone. Billie didn't want a relationship. He just wanted some consistency! Was that so much to ask? But no, he had to fall in love with a time traveler that couldn't stay in one place for more than a few hours at a time. It was fucking stupid. 

Billie wanted things to be fine, he really did, but they weren't. He knew it, they knew it. A few hours at a time wasn't enough. So Billie Joe decided that this time was the last time. 

As soon as they appeared, they seemed to know something was wrong. Billie was never that great at lying, anyway. "We can't do this," he said. They looked at him and sighed. "It would've been so perfect," Billie continued, "if you were from the 21st century, and y'know, not a time traveler. It would've been fine if you were able to stay in one place, but you can't. I can't just wait for you to appear, I have to move on. I have to live my life."

Billie paused, hoping for them to say something- anything- but they didn't. They just kept looking at him. Silence. Billie's eyes began to burn with tears, but he was determined to keep it together. The silence continued- it seemed endless- and so Billie decided to fill it. With tears in his eyes, Billie Joe slowly walked over to them and leaned in. Their lips were inches away from his, all he wanted was to feel their touch one last time, just once more, and suddenly they were gone.

For a long time, Billie Joe just stood there, lips still parted. He couldn't process what had just happened. After a few long moments, the tears that he had so desperately kept inside spilled onto his cheeks. And still, there was silence.


End file.
